1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hinged connections and, more particularly, to movable partitions including hinged connections.
2. State of the Art
Movable partitions are utilized in numerous situations and environments for a variety of purposes. Such partitions may include, for example, foldable or collapsible doors configured to enclose or subdivide a room or other area. Often such partitions may be utilized simply for purposes of versatility in being able to subdivide a single large room into multiple smaller rooms. The subdivision of a larger area may be desired, for example, to accommodate multiple groups or meetings simultaneously. In other applications, such partitions may be utilized for noise control depending, for example, on the activities taking place in a given room or portion thereof.
Movable partitions may also be used to provide a security and/or fire barrier. In such a case, the door may be configured to automatically close upon the occurrence of a predetermined event such as the actuation of an associated alarm. For example, one or more accordion or similar folding-type door may be used as a security and/or a fire door wherein each door is formed with a plurality of panels hingedly connected to one another. The hinged connection of the panels allows the door to fold up in a compact unit for purposes of storage when not deployed. Thus, the door may be stored, for example, in a pocket formed in the wall of a building when in a retracted or folded state.
When deployment of the door is desired, the door may be manually deployed or it may be driven by a motor along a track, conventionally located above the door in a header, until the door is extended a desired distance across the room to form an appropriate barrier.
Considering the example of a movable partition that includes an accordion-style folding door, such a partition is conventionally constructed with multiple panels which are hingedly coupled to one another in a plicated manner. However, such a structure results in numerous connection points between associated panels and hinge structures. Each such connection point provides a location for potential structural failure of the partition.
For example, when a lateral force or load is applied to such a partition, each connection provides potential location for structural failure to occur within the partition. Such lateral forces or loadings may occur under numerous circumstances including, for example, an individual pushing against a partition while it is in a closed or partially closed position. In another example, where the partition is being used as a fire barrier, a fire often develops winds or drafts that may apply a loading to the partition. Failure of the partition, such as at one of the connection points, in a situation where the partition is intended to be a fire barrier could be disastrous and potentially life threatening.
While it is desirable to provide structurally sound connections between multiple components of a movable partition (e.g., between panels and hinge structures), it is also often desirable to disassemble the various components of a partition for any of a number of purposes. Thus, it may desirable that connections between components of a partition be easily disassembled without any destructive effects to the components themselves such that the components may be reassembled and reused at a later time.
For example, it may be desirable to replace a damaged panel without the necessity of replacing associated hinge components. In another example, where the partition is being used as a fire barrier, the partition may include two laterally spaced sets of plicated panels wherein mechanical and or electrical components are disposed between the two sets of panels. In such a case, it becomes desirable to access the mechanical components and electrical components disposed between such panel sets, from time to time, for maintenance purposes.
It is a continued desire to improve movable partitions so as to increase their reliability. It is also a continued desire to improve movable partitions so as to reduce or simplify maintenance and repair issues that inevitably arise from time to time.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide movable partitions having hinged connections that provide ample protection against undesired structural failure while also enabling simple, nondestructive disassembly and reassembly of such components. It would also be advantageous to provide methods of assembling, disassembling and reassembling such partitions having hinged connections.